This invention relates to an improved metal terminal retaining mechanism for an electrical connector for connecting wire harnesses or the like.
In FIG. 6, a connector housing a has a plurality of juxtaposed upper terminal receiving chambers c, a plurality of juxtaposed lower terminal receiving chambers c, and a receiving chamber b provided between the upper and lower terminal receiving chambers. A spacer g is inserted in the receiving chamber b.
As shown in FIG. 7, first and second flexible retaining pieces e and f for retaining a metal terminal d are provided in each terminal receiving chamber c. A retaining end e1 of the first flexible retaining piece e is disposed in a path of insertion of the metal terminal d into the terminal receiving chamber c. When the metal terminal d is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber, the retaining end e1 is displaced outwardly by the metal terminal d and then is restored to its initial position to engage with a first engaging portion d1 of the metal terminal d. A retaining end f1 of the second flexible retaining piece f is disposed out of the path of insertion of the metal terminal d into the terminal receiving chamber. After the metal terminal d is inserted, the spacer g is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber b to displace the retaining end f1 forcibly so as to engage the retaining end f1 with a second engaging portion d2 of the metal terminal d, thereby retaining the metal terminal d in a double retaining manner.
In the above conventional device, when the connector housing a is placed in a high-temperature atmosphere for a long time, the second flexible retaining piece f remains deformed in the forcibly-displaced posture. Even when the spacer g is removed, the second flexible retaining piece does not return to its initial shape, resulting in an inability to remove the metal terminal b.